


Hey Sister ( Water's Sweet But Blood Is Thicker )

by onethingsuniversal



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Greenelan as Parents, Rosie finds out about her new little sibling, Rosie meets her baby sister, Rosie's a little confused, Sisters, They're my favourite family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingsuniversal/pseuds/onethingsuniversal
Summary: The four-year-old had never brought up siblings before. Why would she? She was happy just being able play with a wide array of toys with her friends at school and then come home, back to having the complete attention of both of her moms. Rosie didn’t have any reason to think that she was about to be promoted to the eldest child, but she also wasn’t stupid, and had had gotten increasingly more empathetic as she got older. Rosie was starting to understand her own feelings better, and other people’s came naturally with that. So, when Alyssa spent half of her mornings with her head in the toilet throwing up, she was very concerned, and she didn’t keep her mama in the dark about that.orRosie finding out she's going to be a big sister and consequently meeting her- she has no idea what to think about it either time.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	Hey Sister ( Water's Sweet But Blood Is Thicker )

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! i'm bringing you some more rosie content because i'm on a writing roll at the minute and she's been a little neglected in these last few weeks.
> 
> this one is an idea i got from a tumblr post and is slightly inspired by some current life events, but i just thought that it's been ages since my last short little two-part rosie series so i'm writing a second one. 
> 
> the first chapter will be emma and alyssa telling rosie about her impending sibling, then the second- when i get round to it- will be rosie meeting her newborn baby sister. basically i'm an absolute sucker for domestic greenelan, if you hadn't gathered that by now.
> 
> it's just a little bit of confused rosie fluff, which is my favourite type of rosie content. i suspect this'll probably end up anywhere between or maybe exceeding 4-5k total, i know i could have just posted it as one thing but i'll be far more motivated if i've already got some of it out in the universe, plus then i might just use this as a place to add cute little rosie/sister content (if anyone is remotely interested in that)
> 
> a shout out to kate (AnotherUsernameIllForget) for always encouraging all of the rosie stuff, at least i know she's a fan if none of you guys like it. you should go and shout at her to write some rosie of her own!! do it, i dare you.
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> (title from hey brother by avicii (i know it's not taylor but whatever))

Emma and Alyssa had been frankly over the moon when they found out that the latter was pregnant with their second child. It had taken a couple of rounds of IVF for it to be successful, which had certainly taken its toll on Alyssa, but her wife had been incredible as always, stepping in when she felt too terrible to do so, continuing to do so into the first few months of her pregnancy when morning sickness took a hold. Emma wordlessly taking extended bedtime shifts with their four-year-old, reading her an extra book to distract her from the fact that her mommy hadn’t read her a bedtime story in a while; or taking the occasional morning off of work to complete the short walk Rosie’s preschool and deliver her there, much to Rosie’s pleasure. Mama was always at work in the mornings and so it was very exciting that she got to see her school and wish her a good day by hugging her tightly as pressing a kiss to her crown of curls before she ran off into her classroom.

Finding out was entirely different when they were expecting Rosie. They’d been so focused on having a baby, it was like they were blind to anything else happening. The world stopped spinning until they received the news they’d been wishing for. Without having another child to think of they had been immediately hooked onto every symptom that pointed to the conclusion of a positive pregnancy test. With their second it had been barely a passing thought outside of the designated appointments at their fertility office. Of course, they wanted it so badly. It was the next step they’d been anxious to take but they were both just too preoccupied by the stresses of everyday parenting life- their existing daughter took a lot more of their attention than their possible child did. It was simply a looming opportunity, an unlike the first time, they were okay with the fact it was purely theoretical, until Alyssa connected the dots that something felt off, that she felt pregnant took a test and two lines confirmed her suspicions. 

Emma had loved Telling people about Rosie. She found so much joy in watching people’s reactions to all of the personal reveals she had put together. She wanted to tell everyone instantly because she was just so excited for their new much-awaited arrival, but they held out until the twelve-week mark when her doctor had deemed it safe for them to do so. Everyone had of course been over the moon for the couple when they each found out about their news. It only made them more excited for their first baby to arrive and for them to become moms- if that was even possible.

With their second child there was a whole new opportunity to tell their closest and most cherished friends and family about their news, in a whole host of new exciting ways, this time including their firstborn. They could put a cute little t-shirt with ‘Big Sister’ printed on the front of it or let her tell who they wanted to in a way that was almost certainly going to be adorable, possibly hilarious.

Time wasn’t only difference with the expectation of their second child, this time they had someone very important indeed to tell before they could tell Barry, DeeDee and the rest of the Broadway gang.

They had to tell Rosie.

The four-year-old had never brought up siblings before. Why would she? She was happy just being able play with a wide array of toys with her friends at school and then come home, back to having the complete attention of both of her moms. Rosie didn’t have any reason to think that she was about to be promoted to the eldest child, but she also wasn’t stupid, and had had gotten increasingly more empathetic as she got older. Rosie was starting to understand her own feelings better, and other people’s came naturally with that. So, when Alyssa spent half of her mornings with her head in the toilet throwing up, she was very concerned, and she didn’t keep her mama in the dark about that.

“Mama?” Rosie asked as she wandered into the family bathroom, where Emma was getting ready for the day whilst Alyssa was still in their room, battling through the relentless nausea she felt each morning.

“Yes baby? Are you ready to leave for school in a minute, is that what you’re wearing?” Emma looked over to her daughter standing in the doorway of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of dungarees and a bright orange t-shirt. A pretty typical Rosie-outfit.

“What’s wrong with mommy? She sick?” Rosie continued, completely ignoring her mom’s question because there were more important things, and of course she was wearing her outfit to school- why else would she have put it on?

“She’s okay, Tiny. Just feeling not very well today.” Emma said, in the same way she had told her a few times in the last few weeks when Rosie had inquired about her other mom.

“That’s why she frowin’ up?” Rosie kept going, not believing Emma in the slightest.

“Yes, that’s right. You don’t need to be worried Ro, she’s alright.” Emma said, standing her ground, careful not to let onto the real reason why Alyssa was so 

“She’s just got the germs like me had?”

“No- not like that. She just feels a bit nauseous, a bit like how I didn’t feel good when we went on the ferry boat remember?” Emma tried to explain, linking Alyssa’s ‘mystery’ sickness to something tangible that Rosie could probably remember, since it had only been a couple of months since they’d taken said trip, and Rosie had been equally as worried when Emma had taken her turn to throw up as soon as they hit dry land.

“You sure?” Rosie pressed, a quizzical look on her face- brows furrowed intently as she stepped a little closer to Emma.

“Yes, I’m sure, she’ll feel better soon- I promise. Can I do your hair so you’re ready to go?” Emma confirmed her daughter had no need to be concerned, before picking her up and sitting her on the bathroom counter once she nodded, picking up the comb from next to the sink, grabbing the bag of hair ties and bows from the drawer and spraying down Rosie’s hair to begin taming it ready for the day, that task was usually Alyssa’s job. 

Emma had many conversations increasingly similar to that one as the weeks past. Rosie’s compassion made her really proud, she was glad that they were raising her to be concerned about the people she loved when they weren’t feeling well, but the child had started to worry that she was going to get sick with the same germs as her mommy, which was clearly untrue. So, they realised that it was time to tell her. Despite how irrationally terrified they were of Rosie’s potential reaction to the news, they knew that it was time to let her in on their secret and hope to whatever god there was that she wouldn’t a) hate them forever, or b) tell everybody she knew before the parents got the chance to reveal it themselves.

“Hey Rosie, can we talk to you for a minute?” Alyssa asked as she sat down on the couch curling in next to her wife, who’s hand instinctively drifted towards her midriff, making Alyssa smile softly at her, pressing a kiss to Emma’s forehead as their daughter stood up from where she was playing with her prized trainset.

“What are we talking about?” Rosie responded curiously, though she was more than willing to join the beginnings of a snuggle, that she recognised from her moms’ new position on the couch.

“Careful of mommy Ro-“ Emma interrupted, helping their daughter up onto the couch where she was trying to climb up onto to sit comfortably between them, in case she flailed a limb and caught Alyssa with it. Emma had always been protective of her wife but both times she’d been pregnant that had increases tenfold. Ever since they were teenagers, and their relationship was still in private so there was barely anything that she could do to keep Alyssa safe- maybe it was overcompensating for those lost years.

“What is it? You okay mommy?” Rosie asked, pressing a loving kiss to Alyssa’s cheek before turning her head and repeating the same sweet gesture to Emma, “You okay mama?”

Emma chuckled lightly at her daughter’s action, copying it herself before assuring her gently, “We’re both okay, baby, we’ve just got something to tell you. Do you want to know our surprise?”

“Surprise? Yes!” Rosie shouted, lighting up at the prospect of a surprise, making Alyssa laugh lightly as she shushed her loud volume, not that it got through to the girl at all.

Emma looked knowingly at her wife; they’d discussed telling Rosie about her new sibling a few times but never specifically how they were going to do it. Alyssa nodded subtly at her and Emma took a breath- strangely nervous about it. This was a massive change for them all and she knew that she might not react overly positively, especially if she didn’t understand.

“Mommy is going to have a baby Ro. Do you know what that means?” Emma prompted as Alyssa sat up a little, rolling up the soft t-shirt she’d been wearing carefully in anticipation of a bombardment of questions- much to Rosie’s confusion as she shook her head, bewildered.

“You’re going to be a big sister!” Emma announced passionately, feeling a sense of relief of telling somebody about the news they’d been guarding apprehensively for weeks- even if it was just their own daughter

“A baby? like Juliet’s brother Robin?” Rosie questioned; head tilted slightly.

“Exactly right, mommy has a baby just there in her belly, like Juliet’s mommy did. Remember that?” Emma told her, placing her hand onto the slight curve of Alyssa’s stomach, encouraging Rosie to do the same, which she did so tentatively. There were a few moments of silence that Alyssa filled, desperate to know what was going on inside the four-year-old’s head.

“Mommy?”

“Yes Rosie?” Alyssa answered her attentively.

“Did mama put the baby there?” she clarified as she patted Alyssa’s tiny bump carefully, in case the point of her question was missed.

“No, the doctor put the baby in there. That’s a good question though, because sometimes the other mommy or a daddy will put the baby inside.” Alyssa explained, knowing that that could easily prompt more questions from their inquisitive daughter. But it didn’t, that was apparently enough information for Rosie.

“Okay.” She nodded.

“Have you got any other questions?” Emma asked her, the idea of a sibling was a lot to take in, especially for someone so young. Neither Emma nor Alyssa had siblings of their own so it was something neither mom had experience with, but they knew that whatever reaction Rosie had at first, that their kids would, hopefully, end up being close, always acting as a close friend and someone to confide in for the other- at least that was the dream.

“Yeah- I dos.”

“Go for it. You can ask us anything you’d like.”

“Is it a boy baby like Jack or is it a girl baby like me?” She quizzed. You could practically see the cogs turning in the little girl’s head.

“We don’t know yet, we won’t know for a little while yet, but we’ll tell you whether you’re having a baby brother or sister when we do know. Does that sound good?”

“Okay, yeh.”

“Is there one that you’d prefer?” Alyssa wondered, her and Emma had spoken about it briefly and neither of them had a strong preference.

“Just someone to play trains with, they can play trains, right?” Rosie checked quickly.

“When they’re a bit bigger they can play trains with you for sure, they’ll love that. They’re going to love you so much; you’re going to be the best big sister.” Emma reassured her, hoping to inspire a little bit of enthusiasm into their daughter.

“I know,” Rosie nodded, confident in her newly revealed role already. She nodded, pausing for a moment before speaking up again, “And Is that why you’ve been sick mommy? Is my baby making you sick? That not kind.”

“Yes baby, but I’ll start to feel better soon. They’re not being unkind though; I was sick when you were in my belly too. It isn’t very nice, but I promise that it’s really worth it- we got you didn’t we!” Alyssa told her.

“Sorry for make you sick.” Rosie said quietly, a hint of sadness in her voice that she could have possibly made her mommy feel yucky.

“It’s okay, you were just a tiny bean then.” Alyssa expressed to her, kissing the top of Rosie’s head with soft adoration. She was so proud of how compassionate Rosie was.

“A bean. Like a green bean at dinner? Babies not food mommy.” Rosie informed her plainly, she didn’t think babies were food at least.

“No, no, it isn’t food but that’s just how big the baby is right now.” Emma cut in, hiding her amusement from Rosie at the way she had so clearly stated the fact.

“That’s small.” Rosie contemplated, humming in a way Emma recognised she’d picked up from her wife.

“It is, so teeny tiny. They’ll get much bigger before they’re born though.”

“Are you excited to meet your new baby?” Emma asked eagerly, clearly slightly phased by how level-headed Rosie had been about the whole thing. The child had always been rather chaotic, so the calmness was almost sinister.

“Yes. Can I go and play with my trains now?” Rosie requested, abruptly pulling her hand away from Emma’s where it sat on Alyssa’s abdomen, as she climbed off of the couch leaving her parents still intertwined comfortably together.

“Well at least she’s not angry- or at least, she doesn’t seem it.” Alyssa mused, fixing her shirt, watching Rosie as she got right back to playing with a train track that she’d spent ages constructing before they’d broken the exciting news to her- as if nothing has happened at all.

“Now we just have to wait and see how she reacts to having an actual baby in the house.” Emma joked, glancing at Rosie before leaning down just close enough to kiss Alyssa’s lips delicately, kissing the smirk off of her face.

Neither of the parents knew how things would change, or how Rosie would deal with the second-hand stress of being in the house with a newborn all whilst being demoted from the only child position she currently held. But an even-tempered reaction was better than a tantrum, which would have been entirely feasible from their usually fiery toddler. 

They would just have to wait to see how life panned out once they became a family of four.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'll try to update this shortly, but i'm back in irl school as of next week so cannot confirm how consistent my schedule will be.
> 
> comments & kudos always appreciated!
> 
> :)


End file.
